Dark Sorceress: Book I: Rising
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: Summary attached to cover page I can only hope that people find the story enjoyable as that is my intention.
1. Cover

**Dark Sorceress **

**Book I: Rising**

* * *

Alexandria Liliana Potter is a witch of no small power and with a destiny far larger than what people realize. Growing up with her magic hating muggle relatives has only strengthened her power and resolve. While those that have planned her life from afar have blinded themselves to her until she was ready to return are unaware of just what they have unleashed. Alex has her own plans and those that stand in her way heaven help them for Alex will not. A new cloud of Darkness is approaching one that will bring change to everything it covers even if said change is unwanted. The world will tremble before Alexandria Liliana Potter a Dark Sorceress of great power and might and with an agenda none will be ready for.

* * *

A.N. Hello everyone and welcome to the first book in the Dark Sorceress Saga, this tale is filled with variety of plot devices, pairings, unique character actions and whatever else is necessary to make this story what it is. I encourage you to let your voice be heard and if you don't like this story than feel free to leave and I hope that you find a story that you like. To those of you that remain I hope that you enjoy the story. Also naturally I don't own the Harry Potter Universe or anything related to it, except what ideas pop into my head.

Now down to business I am aware that not everyone is going to like this story and may disagree with the direction that I am going. That is perfectly fine and you are free to disagree and when I write stories I write them for three reasons the first of which is that these ideas pop into my head and i like to see just how far I can take them, the second is that I want people to enjoy the stories, which brings me to my third point all my stories I write as I post for every story I write I only have a general outline for the stories and after I post one chapter of a particualr story I then write the second one based on a combination of my outline and questions and comments that people leave me.

However, if something suggested goes against my outline then I find I have the right to respectfuly disagree with the suggestion. This shouldn't happen to often as I am very easy going and I do like making people happy, but it is a possibility. One final point before my most important piece of information, there may be long gaps between my stories that could be because of several reasons, writers block and getting caught up in others things are only a few of the possible reasons, so just have a little patience and I will always try to finish what I start unless I dislike the direction I took it and decided to rewrite or end it, if I do I will try to leave a warning.

Now at last the most important piece of information is that this is fan fiction so I will be changing what and who I have to in order to make this story work. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter I: The Beginning

Chapter I: The Beginning

* * *

In life mistakes are unavoidable and nearly unfixable and we almost always regret them and wish we could go back and redo what happened so as not to make the mistake at all, sadly we cannot. The worst thing is the mistakes that have far reaching consequences that will lead to the point of no return in a long chain of events.

Voldemort felt pain like he had never known before and watched as his body was reduced to a pile of ash he fled as a wraith he never realized that he left a part of his soul behind which settled itself into little Alexandria Liliana Potter who was left with a lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead. Barely a minute after the destruction of Voldemort's body Sirius Black and Rubeus Hagrid burst into the room and gazed in a mixture of sadness, horror, and elation. Sirius picked up little Alex and gently rocked her as Hagrid went to get a cloth to cover Lily's body. When he returned he cleared his throat noisily and Sirius gently set Alex in her crib and squared his shoulders as he faced Hagrid.

"Dumbledore says it's for the best Sirius, he says that she'll be safe at Lily's sisters, safe and happy."

"Dragon shit, Petunia hated Lily Hagrid and she'll hate any child of Lily's especially one that resembles Lily so much except for James's untamable hair," Sirius paused long enough to gently ruffle the tiny strands on his goddaughter's head making her giggle as she watched the two men not understanding the words or their impact on her.

"Dumbledore says it's for the best," Hagrid growled as though Sirius's argument was an insult against Dumbledore himself. "There are too many dark witches and wizards out there that would love nothing more to avenge their lord by killing her Sirius. Do you really want that for her a life on the run, never knowing if you're heading for safety or a trap?" A small yawn from Alex made Sirius's resolve waver as he gently laid her down and covered her in her blankets.

"Alright," Sirius managed to choke the word out after a minute's struggle, "alright you win take her to Dumbledore and use my bike it will be quickest. In the mean time I've got a certain rat to hunt down." With that Sirius turned and stomped from the room tears pouring down his face as he began planning the best way to make the rat pay for his betrayal. Hagrid quickly wrapped up Alex until she resembled a bundle of blankets instead of a baby. Gently he picked her up and carried her to Sirius's motorbike and soon was taking off for Hogwarts and meet Albus in front of the school gates just as Dawn touched the tallest spire of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore elected to wait until nightfall to actually take Alex to her Aunt and Uncle's for a few reasons. The first was to do damage control, second he handed Alex off to Madam Pomfrey to do a check up on little Alexandria and to give him a moment to compose a letter to Petunia. Once that was done he picked up Alexandria and gave her to Hagrid and ordered him to be at Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey by midnight. Then he left in order to see how everyone was reacting to the death of the most feared Dark Lord in history. The mood was celebratory at the dozens of feasts and parties that he passed through and he managed to appear happy as not to ruin the mood, but deep down he was saddened at the cost.

Minerva was not happy when he arrived and immediately made her opinion known and for a while he was afraid that she would take Alexandria and raise the girl herself, however she calmed herself down and when she questioned if he was carrying Alex in his robes he fought to keep a straight face. After explain that he trusted Hagrid to this task even if he was a little late her reply was drowned out by the sound of Hagrid's arrival which was naturally loud as he was riding a flying motorcycle. Quite surprising none of the muggles seemed bothered by the noise outside their homes. Grateful for small miracles Albus quickly took Alexandria from Hagrid and carried her to the Dursley's doorstep and steeped back. For a while none of them said anything and finally they drifted away from the scene.

It was a week later that Dumbledore received even more bad news as he learned that Sirius had been cornered by Peter who tried to avenge Lily and James only to be blasted into pieces along with twelve muggles all the while Sirius stood there and laughed. Sirius had been stunned and immediately transported to Azkaban without a trial. Dumbledore agreed with the decision for three reasons the first of which was the fact that he believed that Sirius had betrayed them all, the second was the shock that he had misjudged the man so badly, and third he feared that any attempt at even questioning the man would lead to someone trying to assassinate him in revenge for the Potter's.

Shortly after the day Alex appeared a woman moved into the recently vacated house on Wisteria Walk and introduced herself to all the neighbors and upon seeing Alex and Dudley she offered her services as a sitter if the Dursley's ever needed it. Many people thought her a bit mad, but a gentle woman as her house had an aroma of cabbage and was filled with many cats. Unknown to all, however, Arabella Figg was a squib and sent there by Dumbledore to watch for exterior threats to Number Four and to keep an eye on young Alexandria whenever she could. Over the years Mrs. Figg would watch over young Alex making sure that she never enjoyed her time so that the Dursley's would always send Alex back. Dumbledore had waved off her concerns about Alex's safety by ensuring that as long as Alex was alive, no matter how miserable, that was the best they could hope for.

Alex's early years at the Dursley's weren't bad she had a spot in Dudley's second bedroom and all the toys that Dudley didn't want, which weren't many as they were all educational toys and there were very few that Dudley ever received. Then came the time that the Dursley's decided that Alex was old enough to start doing some basic chores and she was moved down to the cupboard under the stairs. That first night she woke the entire house with her screams as the spiders raced across her skin. Her uncle had dragged her out by her hair yelling all the while and then slapped her across the face and threw her back into the cupboard and threatened her not to make any more noise. After that Alex lived for the spiders' touches as they were infinitely gentler than any touch given to her by her family.

As the years passed the house fell into a routine Alex was given a list of chores to complete if she wanted to eat, however her portions were always smaller than everyone else and she went to bed hungry more often than not. She was also never given any toys and the only clothes she received were hand-me-downs from her cousin Dudley and these were usually in abundance as Dudley was rapidly growing wider than he was taller. So clad in worn, too large clothes and performing a growing list of growingly complicated chores and little food became the norm and was ignored by everyone who were told that she was a hooligan no matter that she was still very young.

When she first entered primary school it was also the first time she ever heard her name used to address her as she had grown accustomed to being called freak and girl whenever the Dursley's elected to acknowledge her which usually ended badly for her. At home questions were discouraged, but at school they were encouraged except for Alex as the teachers used every possible excuse to ignore her and finally after a while she gave up. The teachers were naturally surprised that the hardened hooligan was quiet and quite studious. Whenever they watched her however race across the playground with her cousin and his _friends_ chasing after her they put it down to her hooligan nature being let loose as they missed the look of terror on her face.

Alex was a quite child and between that and the intense dislike that everyone who believed the Dursley's had for her she was hardly ever noticed and from this corner she watched and observed the world and hated it. She read every book she could get her hands on, she studied every person she saw, and slowly anger and hatred built up inside of her and was honed into a finely focused tool that Alex used to perform her freakishness that got her a beating and no meals at home whenever she was caught.

During her early years in the cupboard with naught but the spiders for company she had been watching one of the spiders and wished that it would do something interesting and the back flip it did was certainly interesting. Alex stared in shock at the spider that slowly scuttled around wondering what had made it flip like that. Concentrating she put all her focus on the spider again and watched as the tricks she thought the spider preformed. A foray into the local library after school one day netted her information on telepathy and telekinesis and the possible realm of magic. Every evening in her cupboard she would put all the spiders from her paces. At first she always had a headache and would feel weak and tired, but as she grew and practiced she felt herself become harder and stronger.

Finally one day she found herself floating in the small space as every small item floated around her while the spiders put on a circus. It was then that she moved on from the spiders, except when she used them as an alert system to determine when it was safe to leave the cupboard and sneak a meal and get some exercise done. Alex learned the hard way that humans were vastly different from spiders as the first time she had stood there and tried to stop Dudley and his gang they had slowed and she had nearly passed out. She actually did pass out after they finished their fun and left her to limp to the nurse when she came to.

After that she began exercising in the hopes that if her powers didn't work then she could at least outlast and evade her cousin and his gang. Slowly between the exercise, chores, chases, and small meals throughout the day the small, thin child was replaced by a lean figure with strong, yet unapparent muscles. Eventually she was able to outrun her cousin and his _friends_ while simultaneously bombarding them with mental suggestions that made them give up sooner than they usually would. She was even able to use these powers she had to make her chores slightly easier, but only during the difficult parts in order not to overexert herself and to make it easier to hide what she was doing as not to have another beating for using her freakishness to lazily do her chores.

Alex grew stronger and colder under the iron fist of the Dursley's and her powers evolved to the point where she could _suggest _things to others and they were usually followed as long as the person was not of a particular strong will which most of the people she met were certainly not. She could also use the shadows to appear and disappear at will and once walked through the crowded hallways without anyone seeing her or bumping into her. Alex hated her life and yet she realized the strength the adversity had given her. Still she wanted to know the how and why she ended up her and in the beginning of summer vacation before she was to head to Stonewall High the local public school she received a letter that opened the path she had always been seeking the entrance too. Incidentally it was one of the funniest moments in her life, actually it was currently the only one, but it was a memory she would cherish forever.

A letter had arrived for her with rather specific details on her sleeping arrangements and it came from a magic school. She had slipped the letter into her cupboard and handed her Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard and wished that _Aunt_ Marge could have been worse than sick. Shrugging it off she finished her breakfast and her chores for the day and slipped into her cupboard shortly after washing and drying the dishes from dinner. She felt elated as she read the letter and quickly penned the reply and snuck out of her cupboard when one of her spiders gave the all clear. Slowly she stalked to the doorway and laying a hand on it the locks clicked open and the door swung open and she slipped out and gently pulled it shut behind her. There as she had been excepting after reading the part about the owl said creature was sitting on Vernon's car watching her with large eyes.

The next day the normally quite breakfast at the Dursley's was interrupted by a knocking on the door and after being barked at to get the door she opened it too see the largest man she had ever seen fill the doorway. A smile lit up her face as she invited the stranger in and skipped off to tell the Dursley's that she had let in a visitor. The sharp crack of the slap made the giant jump in surprise which made the china cabinet tremble dangerously. The Dursley's stalked into the living room only to gasp and tremble at the sight of the giant who stared wide eyed as Alex followed the Dursley's with a smile and a hand print on her cheek. He introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.

Immediately Alex bombarded him with questions and finally learned the answers to some of the questions that she possessed such as that she resembled her mother with her father's uncontrollable hair, they didn't die in a car crash, but murdered by Lord Voldemort the darkest wizard in magical Britain's history, that yes she was indeed a witch, and finally would attend Hogwarts like her parents where she could learn more about magic. Her happiness actually made her forget about the Dursley's until Uncle Vernon steeped forward and began a long rambling insult filled rant at which he made the mistake of insulting the Headmaster one Albus Dumbledore.

As the neighborhood demonstrated their ability to go deaf at unexplainably loud noises Alex hugged Hagrid around the neck as she promised never to reveal what he had just done. Inside though she laughed evilly at Hagrid's innocent, yet completely accurate comment about Dudley only needing a pig's tail to be complete. With the Dursley's out of the way Hagrid lead her out the door and onto the sidewalk where he raised his umbrella and with a crack a large, purple triple-decker bus appeared out thin air. The promise of knowledge and her trust in Hagrid lead her to clamber onto the Knight Bus and immediately regret it as it jumped and jived as it traveled.

After stumbling off the bus at what Hagrid called a famous little pub named the Leaky Cauldron he took the time to explain how to get here in case of emergencies by the muggle way. Once inside Alex was swarmed by people when the barkeep recognized her scar and came over to welcome her back. Alex fought to keep a cordial smile on her face as she resisted the urge to lay into the people crowding her. Once free they made their way into Diagon Alley after Hagrid tapped a few bricks with his umbrella. The moved to a large marble building at the end which Hagrid proclaimed was Gringotts the wizard bank run by goblins. They swept inside and soon were taken to a mine cart which carried them to a vault that Alex's parents had left for her. After that they were taken to another vault because of some mysterious thing Dumbledore was having Hagrid retrieve.

Alex waved Hagrid towards the Leaky Cauldron after they got back into the sunlight not wanting him to become ill and decided simply to try to get as much done as possible. The first thing she did was to get her school uniform where she had the unfortunate luck to run into a snot nose brat that was amazingly her age. Hagrid however made it better by meeting her outside the robe shop with a large cone of raspberry and chocolate with chopped nuts which was utterly delicious. Then they went around to the various shops where they picked up Alex's school supplies and Hagrid even bought her a beautiful snowy owl as an early birthday present. Finally they went to retrieve her wand which was creepy and amazing in and of itself. Finally with everything done Hagrid decided to go easier on her buy buying her a hamburger and a train ticket.

Once safely on the train Alex's expression dropped into a back into its usual cold mask as she sat back and stored through her memories of the day and felt genuinely guilty at taking advantage of pumping Hagrid for information, it was an odd feeling to be sure and Hagrid was the first person to be genuinely nice to her. She made herself a vow not to pump Hagrid for information like that again unless it was absolutely necessary. Still she had learned a great deal and she would use the time she had leading up to Hogwarts very productively. She had a lot to do and learn and when she arrived heaven help those who stood against her. Yes, this was going to be the beginning of a whole new life for her.


End file.
